The camp experience
by XxXDrama QueenXxX
Summary: Troy and Gabi are councelers at a spring and summer camp. What happens when the make one big mistake? How will they deal with the consequences? Rated T because i don't know how high to rate it.
1. Chapter 1

_**The camp experience**_

_Shows Troy and Gabi outside the camp, holding hands_

**Troy and Gabi are councelours at a six month spring and summer camp,**

_Shows them sneaking around camp_

**But they make on BIG mistake**

_Shows Troy going into her cabin closing the door,_

**and the consequences are greater then imagined,**

_Shows Gabi and Troy talking to a doctor, and their jaws dropping,_

**Will the pull through,**

_shows them kissing,_

**or will it tear them apart?**

_shows Gabi running away crying,_

**and what will happen when a determined Sharpay discovers information she uses against them**

_shows sharpay smiling evily_

**Love,**

_shows Troy and Gabi kissing,_

**Hate,**

_Show's Gabi turn her back on Troy_

**The camp Experience, coming soon to a computer near you**

_**P.S i will only post this is I get five reviews**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**THE CAMP EXPERIENCE**_

**Heyy guys I wasexpecting maybe four of five reviews but woweleven just for the trailer, glad to know you like my idea's i've had this on written out for awhile, but now that I'm out of school I can post it.**

**Anyway review, and thanks to: ZanessaLivesInlove2008, sally4, xXJust.Like.ThatXx., HSMChelseaFCfan,sweets23. Ty Ty Sha By By, kiekoy, awsometastic, Zacfan, x-ImAgInE-x, and star504 for reviewing. :)**

**ON WITH THE STORY:):):):) **

"No Troy we have to stop we'll get caught" Gabriella said as Troy kissed his way down her neck, now on a sensitive spot. She moaned and soon frowned that he didn't listen to her, but didn't push him away.

"no we won't, we were never caught at school" he said moving up to capture her lips. She smiled and kissed him back.But soon pulled away.

"Troy, we'll get sent home if we're caught, and imagine explaining that to our parents" Gabi said. Troy just smirked and kissed the sensetive on her neck. She moaned and gave in, he then whispered the three most important words,

"I love you" troy whispered softly,

"I love you too, Troy" she said as they kissed passionetly

Troy awoke the next morning, and looked aroung to find he was in a room that was definatly not his. The walls were pink, and there was clothes and make-up everywhere(see link in profile). He looked beside himself and saw Gabriella sleeping peacefully. Her hair was sprawled out over the pillow, her make-up long gone, and she was only in one hid old basketball jersey's, but she still looked gorgeous to him.He gently stroked her cheek, smiling as he did so. She moved slightly, then turned and nuzzled her head into his well-toned chest, sighing contently. He smiled and decided to go back to sleep. But as he closed his eyes he heard her yawn, and felt her move slightly. He re-opened his eyes and kissed her cheek, She smiled as she opened her eyes. She leaned up and kissed him passionetly on the lips. He tried to deepen it but she pulled away smirking,

"why do you always do that?" he whined tryng to hold back a smile but failing. She giggled at his face.

"what no good morning?" she asked pouting.

"Morning beatiful" he said kissing her lighty on the lips.

"Morning handsome" she said giggling. She kissed him once more before getting up. She walked over to her dresser but looked back and saw troy still lying in bed.

"I take it you like my bed?" she stated smirking,

"I like it a whole lot more if your in it with me" he said raising his eyebrows. She giggled, and started to choose her clothes,

"Troy you have to get up we have to run the nature hike today, and my senior councellour will be here at ten o'clock" she said lookingf at the clock whick read 9:30am.

"but I'm comfyyyyyyy" he whined, dragging out his words.

"to baaaad" she said in the same tone, smirking.

"fine, fine, I'm up" he said throwing on the clothes he had on yesterday. He walked over and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"love you" he said as he walked out the door

"Love you too!" she yelled after him.

_At the nature hike_

GAbriella was leading the kids whil explaining animals and plpants, Troy following her close behind.

"okay guys you can explore around but remember don't touch anything without mine, or Troy's permission" she said as they walked off. Troy walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist form behind and started to kiss her neck. She giggled

"Troy we can't_- oh god Troy_" she said as he kissed the sensitive spot. She turned around and kissed him, but she heard footsteps, they seperated and made it look like they were talking. It was Troy's senior councellour. He asked Troy to help him with something, before troy left he whispered to Gabi,

"meet me at my cabin tonite at ten o'clock" he smiled before walking off. Gabi sighed to herself, she had the perfect boyfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Camp experience**_

**Heyy guys glad to see you like my story I probably won't be updating until Tuesday, sorry but keep n reviewing and I'm stealing Trumpetrulez101's Idea and having a contest for a character in my story. This will be Gabriella's senior councellor. Send me a PM about why you should be in the story and what you look like and I'll decide the winner in the next Chapter. :)**

_**SO ON WITH THE STORY:):):):):)**_

GAbriella walked over to Troy's cabin, smiling, she loved how sweet he was. She was wearing a blue flower sundress(link in profile). She arrived at his cabin and as soon as she knocked on the door a pair of familiar lips were on hers. She felt her knee's give out, he musty have felt this because she was soon swept off her feet and onto the bed. They continued their makeout session, until Troy's hand began to caress her thigh. She sighed and their kisses began to get more firey and soon they were under the cover expressing their love for on and another(okay don't give me a hard time I can't write these scenes, I'm only 13)

Troy was awoken the next morning by a knocking on his cabin door. He groaned and pulled on a pair of pants and went to the door. Only to find his senior SAm at the door.

"hey Troy I was just dropping by to tell you, that you and Gabriella are on kitchen duty today." Sam said, his smile soon dropped when he noticed something in Troy's cabin.

"what ii Gabriella doing in your cabin?" he asked slightly angry. Because of the many years of practice Troy had an excuse right off the top of his head.

"she had a nightmare and since I'm her best friend she came to me for comfort" he lied with a fake smile.

"okay, well don't be late for kitchen duty, you have an hour" he said slightly suspicious. Troy sighed and walked over to get some clothes out.

"that was close" he said to himself. He went into his bathroom, to take a shower.

Gabriella woke up soon after and loked around to find Troy not there. she started to get worried.

"Troy?" she said. She didn't get a responce so she went into the bathroom only yo find him in the shower. She smiled and got in with him. He gave a small scream when he felt someone else in the shower but when he saw i was Gabriella he smiled and let the events take place.

Troy and Gabriella got out of the shower half an hour laer and got dressed ready to head over to the kitchen. (link in profile)When they arrived Gabriella started to make some sandwiches for lunch. Troy got an evil Idea and snuck up behind her and grabbed her waist, making her scream. When she saw it was only Troy she smiled and turned arouind to kiss him, but as he tried to deepen it she pulled away and wento back to making the food.

"Gaaabbbiii" he whined as he pouted. She giggled at his face and just kept making food.

"aww did I upset you Troy?" she said in a babytone. He nodded his head still pouting.

"too bad" she said turing back around. He stomped his foot and started to have a pretend hissy-fit

"I want to makeout right now!" he said acting like a spoiled four year old. She just giggled, and he couldn't hold it in anymore he burst out with laughter. Once they stopped laughing they made the lunches and sat down on the couch by the kitchen. They were sitting there until GAbriella jumped up and ran to the bathroom. Troy ran after her only to find her throwing-up. He held her hair back,and when she was done he helped her rinse out her mouth and sit down. Both of them thought at the same time

_"what's wrong with me?"_

_"what wrong with her?"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy guys sorry for not updating i've been having alot going on right now, anyways thanks to all those who reviewed,**

**unstoppable writers, golfprincess, zacfan, haloangel504, trumpetrulez101, kikigirl101, and HSMChelseafan. And the winner of the contest is...**

**rumpetrulez101!!!! claps**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!:)**

Troy helped Gabriella over to the couch and gave her some water.

"are you okay babe?" he asked softly. She smiled at his concern.

"yea I'm fine, I'm just going to go lay down for awhile, can you tell Anne that I'm in my cabin?" she asked him sweetly. He just smiled and kissed her forhead.

"of course, I'll do the dishes after lunch, and bring you something to eat later okay?" he said. She gave him a hug, resting her head on his well-toned chest for a good five minutes before letting go and heading towords her cabin. Troy smiled and started to do the dishes, from lunch. As the kids filed in, the councellors started to comefor the food for their tables. Anne (Gabriella's senior councellor) came up, she was medium hieght, with shoulder length red hair and piercing green eyes. She was really nice, adn like a big sister to Gabriella, she was the only one at camp that knew they were dating. It wasn't quite their idea she found out.

_Flashback_

_Troy and Gabriella were in her cabin having an improptue make-out session. They were sitting on her bed, when Troy's hand that was resting on her shoulder traveled to her waist and gently guided her down. They were now laying on the bed still kissing. Just as Troy's hand made it up to the hem of her pink tank-top(link in profile), the door burst open. They two seperated and found Anne standing there shocked._

_"umm..hey Anne"Gabriella said nervously. She couldn't belive her senior councellor who was like her sister had seen her and her boyfriend making out._

_"what's going on between you two? are you dating? how long? why didn't I know?" she was babbling now. Gabriella calmed her down._

_"yes we are dating, have been for a year and a half, and no-one know well except us" she said trying to lighten the mood with humor. It didn't work._

_"well I don't mind that your dating but PLEASE keep the making out in a private place and when you do make-out in a private place lock the door" she said grinning as they blushed._

_"will you keep this quiet for us?" Troy asked. She nodded, then turned around to leave._

_"have fun" she said winking then giggling at their blushing faces._

_end of flashback_

"heyy Anne, can I talk to you" troy asked. She nodded and came over.

"what's up troy?' she asked. They had become pretty close since she found out about him and Gabriella.

"Gabi is sick so she's in her room, so can I stay with her this afternoon?" he asked giving her wide eyes.

"okay send Gabriella my love" she said walking away with her food.

A little while later Troy came back into Gabriella's cabin and found her watching a sappy love story and crying. He raised his eyebrows, then shrugged it off and went over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"hey brie, how are you doing?" he asked. She smiled.

"good but can you get me something to eat?" she asked. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"of course what do you want?" he questioned

"umm.. some chocolate covered chips" she said He raised an eyebrow, then took off.

_this is getting wierder and wierder_


End file.
